popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Popples (species)
The Popples are multi-color creatures that resembles marsupial mammals with an ability to roll themselves into a brightly colored ball. They're the dormant species of the Popple Earth with most of the characters in the series reside in Popplopolis. Appearance All of the Popples bear resemblance a cross between a hamster, a bear, a hedgehog, and a koala with long tails ending in a pom-pom, floppy ears that contain fur, and short hair. They usually have more than one fur colors in their body. Every single Popples have two pouches on the left and right sides of their body so they could pop themselves into a ball. Due to they didn't wear any clothing, the pouches can also serve as pockets to put their items in, such as their popplephones. Abilities All of the Popples have an ability to transform themselves into brightly colored balls and roll themselves around, which creates the popping sound, hence their species name. To do that, they have to put their arms, heads, feet, and tail into their pouches. Aside from using their pouches to turn themselves into a ball and putting their everyday objects inside of it, the pouches could store even larger items and they have hammerspace qualities. This is seen in "What's In Your Pouch" when Yikes pulls out numerous large boxes and a kitchen sink out of his pouches. Lexicon In the series, there's an in-universe written language that's seen in many flyers and posters. However for the spoken language, all of the Popples have their own unique standard vocabulary featuring numerous terms in relation to the word "pop" as a pun that is a play on or substituted with real-life words and phrases. This included: "poptastic", "popploo", and "great popscotch". Trivia * In both the original 1986 toyline and TV series, all of the Popples' first name (except for the Baby Popples and the Sport Popples) begin with the letter "P". However in this incarnation, the only Popples whose name start with a "P" are: Penny and Polly Popplar, Popfoot, Pete Le Pop, Popeo, Popple Pete, and Popplileo. ** In one concept art, Bubbles' name was originally going to be Perky. * In both the entire toyline and the original 1986 series, the Popples all have pouches on their backs. But within the 2015 series, the pouches are only seen on the left and right sides of their body. * Susan Trentel came up with the idea for the Popples toyline in the 1980's. She invented the method for transforming the Popple when the idea came from rolling up socks. * When Saban Brands are figuring out what characters are they going to make for the franchise after they purchased it from American Greeting TCFC, Inc, they initially thought the toyline is a girl property. In 2012, they made the Popples be an all-female species and made them look anthropomorphic because of it.https://poppleparty.tumblr.com/post/68887564142/saban-brands-announced-their-relaunch-of-the ** After Saban scrapped the all-female anthropomorphic idea, they later made the Popples look more animal-like which made them all look like a cross between a hamster and a gerbil. * In the Mattel and Toymax toylines, the Popples all have different colored ears. This trait was originally going to happen as revealed in the 2013 concept idea. * Despite Popples are the dormant species of the Popple Earth, several other animal species exist in the 2015 series. These included caterpillars (known as "caterpopplars"), mosquitoes (known as "popquitoes"), monkeys, snakes and mice (mentioned in "Popcoding Yikes" and "Access Popplopolis: Izzy"), and possibly unicorns (known as the "uni-pop-corn" stated as not real by Bubbles in episode "The Legend of Popfoot"). ** Despite humans doesn't exist in the 2015 series, the Pinky Pinkershnoz glasses has a pink human nose attached. Though, it might have been used as a comedic gag. * The Popples' pouches containing hammerspace qualities is a reference to the original 1986 series. In one of its episodes "Popples Alley", one of the Popples' human friends looks inside one of their pouches and sees numerous objects floating in a void. * According to Sunny in "It Takes Two to Tangle", if a Popple's tail got cut it can grow back. * "It Takes Two to Tangle" is the only episode where a Popple is seen without their fur. In this case, Gruffman and Bubbles. * "Pop-Sitters" is the only episode where a Popple's skeleton is shown which is Bubbles'. Though, the flower from her headband might have appear as a comedic gag. Gallery Screenshots It Takes Two to Tangle 111.png|Gruffman and Bubbles without their fur. Pop-Sitters 121.png|Bubbles' skeleton as seen in "Pop-Sitters". Concept art Saban Popples early main characters concept art.jpg|Saban's 2012 designs for the Popples. Saban Popples 2013 sizzle concept 2.jpg|Saban's 2013 designs for the Popples. Category:Characters Category:Groups